


Wild heart

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of kathy, M/M, and a tiny food mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: After a night out Ben isn’t feeling great, Callum cares for him and finds something out in the process!
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Wild heart

Sleeping in past their alarms was never in the plans, falling in way past midnight from the night before, stumbling into bed and out into the world of dreams before either of them knew, the magic of dreams taking over their imaginations letting their thoughts be full of whatever they wanted, the possibilities were endless. 

The sun coming in over the buildings opposite, casting its illumination on the floor at the bottom of the bed and over the duvet, where they were both snuggled down, heads turned away from each other, holding a corner of the duvet each towards their faces, blissed out asleep. 

Callums eyes fluttering open he shifts around until his body is up against bens, pulling his arm around him and closing his eyes again hoping just for a little more sleep, “Morning” Ben's saying, voice barely above a whisper, “lets go back to sleep, I’m too tired” Callum’s returning against bens neck, letting go of the duvet bringing his watch to his face close enough to see without putting his glasses on “It’s pretty much the middle of the day, we can’t stay here all day just because you can’t cope with a bit of drink and the early hours of the morning” “Please” he makes that face Ben knows just what he wants “Alright, you stay and I’ll go make us breakfast and perhaps by then you might be up” Ben says, getting up and taking last night's clothes off replacing them with an oversized top and joggers, far more comfortable than the previous jeans and shirt they’d both managed to fall asleep in. 

Making breakfast wasn’t really ben's thing, nothing more than a bowl of cereal if he really had to, Callum always normally being the one up at sunrise heading out on a run, not before placing a kiss to ben's head while he was half asleep, Ben only getting the energy to get up once breakfast had been made. 

Pulling the half loaf of bread from within the bin and shoving a few slices into the toaster, placing two eggs in the water he’d already started to heat up to cook. Callum had gone through the box at some point, drawing all sorts of faces on them knowing it made Ben smile. His smiles weren’t rare so to say or overly often but Callum knew how exactly to get the most genuine ones from him, the fits of giggles that had tears streaming their faces were some of Callum’s favourites, not that he’d tell Ben because that would ruin them. 

Walking back to the bedroom in the hope Callum would be at least sat up in bed he was greeted with Callum, duvet cacconed around himself, head deeply pushed into bens pillow “Oi, grumpy” he starts bending down to place a kiss on his cheek “Breakfast is almost done and unless your going for fancy and me super casual I think you should probably change out of these”   
He continues pulling lightly at the collar of Callum’s shirt until he opens his eyes still laced with sleep and possibly some of last night's alcohol “Alright go get breakfast put out and I’ll be out at the table” “I already got your clothes out for you, they are here, my favourite, thought we could share again today” he’s says handing Callum over grey joggers much like the ones he was wearing himself and that emerald green top, Ben didn’t wear it often but Callum looked gorgeous in it so he mainly kept it for days like this where the chances of people seeing them were small “Smells like you” Callum’s smiling at him. 

Returning to the kitchen the toast had popped and eggs fully ready according to the timer, pulling out the toast and applying a generous layer of butter to it and cutting it into little strips, it reminded Ben of when he was little, when his dad cared about him and always wanted the best, but time changes people or so Ben had experienced, feeling safe in the security of Callum, the consistency was unlike anything Ben had had in a very long time. “Smells great” he says picking up the plate from the unit “You smell better” Ben’s saying without realising.Taking Callum into a hug. 

“Are you going to come sit with me or just like stand there, you look exhausted, should have taken me up on the offer of extra sleep I think” “Oh really, are you sure about that if anyone will fall asleep I’m saying it will be you, I’m not tired” Ben returns yawning.

After breakfast they grab their coats and head out into the freezing square before them, the air bitter on their faces, intertwining hands and placing them inside Callum’s pocket. “I love this weather” Ben says stopping walking “I thought you hated it” “No because it means I get to do this” he says feet heightening slightly until their heads are almost touching, placing a kiss upon the tallers lips, hands separating and falling on Callum’s hips exposing themselves to the chill.   
“Well that means that I get to do this then” Callum lowers his head to Ben’s kissing against his forehead, hands intertwining once again and they continue walking. 

Walking into Kathy’s “Alright mum, two hot chocolates please” “Oh look at you, you look exhausted, doesn’t he Cal” Kathy says, that sympathetic look over her face “I tried to get him to stay asleep this morning, we are getting these and then heading back home for a cozy afternoon” Callum says picking up the hand his and Ben’s were flush with and placing a kiss on it.

Kathy made the drinks, making Ben promise that he’d go get some sleep, she may have been missing for part of his life but she still so deeply cared about him and his heath, “make sure he actually does sleep later” she says to Callum, him picking up Ben’s hand and placing them back into his pocket. And picking up the drinks, heading out of the door. “You want to go sit in the park” Callum says, looking across at Ben rubbing a finger over his hand. “Yeah” he nods, rubbing Callums hand back, that faint smile on his face.

They headed for the park sitting down at the closest bench, Ben’s eyes already growing heavy, it had barely been two hours since he woke up but the effects of the night before really starting to take effect. “We can go home if you want” Callum says after a while, a slight smile forming. “I’m fine” he returns, a light sigh at the end “sure” he confirms, he can see there’s something up with him placing a kiss to his head “Ben your head is so hot” “that’s what happens when it’s cold outside-” he smiles “- I think I just need some sleep” he continued, his face falling slightly “oh really, well that must mean that it’s time to take you home then” he holds out his hand waiting for Ben to take it “want to stay” he returns, “Just let me take care of you” “because I’m a grown adult, look at me” he gestures up and down shivering slightly “and we all need a little bit of care sometimes no matter how old we are so we are going home and you are going to bed” “okay” he takes hold of Callums hand and they head back to the flat. 

They head straight for the bedroom once inside, the instant warmth hitting them, Ben’s glasses fogging slightly Callum taking them off his face and pushing his forehead against Ben’s, the heat almost too much for his own cold head, “I’m not going anywhere, try sleep” he says pulling away, allowing Ben to shuffle down the bed choosing Callums legs as his pillow, Callum’s hand falling into Ben’s hair falling between his fingers, he loved this, having his whole world right there in front of him, where Ben was most vulnerable. Only for Callum. 

It wasn’t long before Ben’s eyes were sealed shut, soft snores and a bunched up hand holding onto the blanket, Callum wished he could see his dreams, he’d hold onto them forever, never let them go. He watched as his eyes darted around under his eyelids, longing for those blue pools, if only he knew. 

Ben was out for a good couple hours, kathy messaging Callum to check Ben was alright, and checking there was nothing she could do, ending up dropping in an evening meal while Ben was still sleeping “he looks just like when he was little-” she said ”-that little face is the exact same, I’ll never forget it. He loves you, you know, would do anything for you even if that meant hurting Phil” “what do you mean, he wouldn’t Phil means too much” he questions “he would, when you disappeared in February he went crazy, was willing to shoot Phil for you, to have you back” “oh, he never said” “of course he wouldn’t have, that’s letting someone in and we both know he’s not so good at doing that, anyway I better get going, I’ve left it on the side, just needs warming through” “thank you, I would get up to let you out but this one will wake up if I try move” “it’s alright, I’ll try find some photos of when he was little for you” she ends, leaving them to spend the night together. 

On his legs he feels Ben starting to stir “you feeling better” Callum questions, Ben’s eyes opening slightly “Will you stay with me tonight?” Ben breathes out “well unless you are heading to your dads i thought that we already were spending the night together, your mum came round, dropped off some food so we don’t have to cook, told me some other things too” “hmm what?” “She told me you almost killed Phil for me” Ben’s head shooting up and immediately falling against Callums chest “of course I would, don’t you think you matter to me, I’d break the world for you and I know you’d do the same” “of course I would” he connects their lips, before placing another kiss to Ben’s head. 

It's not long before they get up, having a cozy dinner in front the tv, snuggled up together deciding to both eat from the same plate, Ben making Callum remember not to let him drink like it again, smiles and kisses later and they headed back to bed, falling into a deep sleep together. 

Maybe sometimes the most important things we might not know, not knowing how someone would ruin someone else for you, but what you can know is the tiny movements of someone, the way you can instantly tell how they are feeling, and how an unbreakable bond forms.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this half finished in my docs so I hope you enjoy, I haven’t had time to proof read so if there’s any mistakes I’m sorry! As always kudos are appreciated and thanks for reading


End file.
